The Story of Brooklyn, The Daughter of Apollo
by DaughterofZeus1
Summary: The Story of a young girl named Brooklyn who's dad is Apollo, read it or be zapped by Zeus' lightning bolt
1. Prolouge

Prologue:

Alexei, a 10-year-old Apollo camper, ran through Camp Half-Blood she kept yelling

"CHIRON!"

The centaur trotted forward and asked

"What in the Hades is going on?"

"It's… Hannah… my sister, she's prophesized something… she's unconscious." She said.

"That's, improbable." He replied.

Oak, a tree nymph ran towards them carrying the unconscious Hannah,

"She was lying near the Pegasus stables, before she said something." She said struggling to hold the 14 year old.

"Lay her down, and tell me what happened." Chiron said. Oak lay Hannah down on the grass, then signaling some campers to take her to infirmary.

"She said, prophesized, something like this, I'm not sure but here it is: A young girl must leave home, To find the goddess of the hearth and home, Forever a secret she must keep, Or the world will fall at her feet" Alexei recited.

"Then, we have to find the girl." Oak said.

"No let the girl come to us." Chiron said.


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay, Disclaimer I do not and I repeat DO not own PJO in anyway, but any character not mentioned in the books is mine.**

**Please review. Please, I beg of you.**

Chapter 1

Brooklyn Jones was buried in yet another book, her lips were sealed and she only moves to turn a page. She sat at the dinner table with her golden blonde hair tied back into a messy bun. Her younger sister, Zoë, sat on the couch in the living room, munching on popcorn like there was tomorrow.

_I guess she's watching another one of her girly T.V shows, _She thought.

Her mother, Adriana was burning her fingers trying to cook some pasta; Brooklyn thought her mother was beautiful; she had deep emerald eyes and charcoal black hair. She never wore clothes that were in style, but still looked, (in Brooklyn's opinion) like a supermodel.

"Mum, why don't you just get take-out?" Brooklyn asked lowering her book for the first time.

"Oh, the silent beauty speaks; I didn't get take because I wanted to cook on my daughter's birthday." She said taking some tomato sauce out of the fridge.

"Mum, you don't have to do anything special; I just wanted to spend time with you. Is that too much to ask?" Brooklyn said bookmarking her page and putting the book down on the table.

"No, but I wanted to do something special, it is your twelfth birthday." Adriana replied draining the pasta.

"So what's so special about my twelfth?" She replied.

"That's none of your concern." Brooklyn's mother said who was now serving up the pasta. "I've got two presents for you."

"But-"She started.

"Shhh, and come with me it's in the shed." Adriana said.

"You mean the forbidden one with strange noises?" Brooklyn asked.

"Exactly." Adriana replied taking out a key and unlocking the door.

They walked in to find a pearl white horse that had wings. Brooklyn seemed quite surprised, as she's never seen a Pegasus before.

"Mum what is that?" Brooklyn asked walking up to it.

"It's a Pegasus, a winged horse; she was a gift from your father." Her mother replied giving it an apple.

"My father's dead, you told me that when I was 8." Brooklyn argued.

"No I told Zoë her father was dead not you." Adriana replied.

"So, her father's my father right?" Brooklyn replied.

"No, you're father's a god." Adriana replied placing her shoulders on her daughter who seemed confused.

"What do you mean like Poseidon and Zeus?" Brooklyn said stoking the Pegasus' mane.

"Yeah, exactly like Poseidon and Zeus, but yours is Apollo." She said.

"Very funny, everyone knows there only myths." Brooklyn replied chuckling.

"I'm not joking, Brooklyn I fell for him 12 years ago, that one week in New York, I told you about, that's when I met him at the park and you know, we talked we laughed, we kissed, we-" She started but Brooklyn didn't let her finish.

"Ewww, please stop, like now." Brooklyn said.

"Okay, please believe me." She said.

"Because you're my mum, I believe you." Brooklyn replied giving her mother a hug.

"Okay, so since your dad is God of Archery and all; he gave me, for you a bow and a quiver full of arrows." Adriana said handing her the gifts. Brooklyn took the gift a found a necklace with a gold sun on it.

"What's this?" Brooklyn asked.

**So, did you love it or hate it either way review**

**DaughterOfZeus1**


End file.
